


论天堂是如何造出了一只圣水浇不死的恶魔

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex description, ca
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. 论正常恶魔男性在女仆咖啡店看到自家天使老婆是什么反应

·

其实本来这天是挺正常的，生意、应酬，女仆咖啡店也没什么问题，某种程度上对Crowley一介恶魔来说这还算好应付的了，看看店里的小姐姐们也能一饱眼福。但在迎宾处见到Gabriel的时候，他公式化的营业笑容都垮了下来。

“Crowley怎么了啊，你还会不适应这种地方……”同事看到他明显的不对劲便“关切”地询问起来。

“啊……没事没事。不过这种地方我的确很少来，也是……”恶魔瞟了眼一脸讪笑的大天使，那笑容并不适合他，或者说迎客谄媚的活计就不适合天使，营业用温驯笑容再次浮上他的面颊，“……有点不习惯。”

那不过是Gabriel，或是和Gabriel比较相像的人类，黑蛇这么无力地说服着自己。但在看到送餐的女仆服务生的时候，Crowley觉得自己的冷静可以完全丢到深渊烈焰里去了。

是Aziraphale。

“那个……先生一直盯着我看是我脸上有什么东西吗？”他的天使端着餐盘发问，他丝毫没有注意到自己连墨镜都遮挡不住的热切眼神。那不是什么太过不检点的装束，只是维多利亚式的女仆长裙，轻飘飘的白色打褶花边和蝴蝶结，脚下蹬着深褐色的羊皮系带短靴，微微撩起裙摆的时候可以看到内里的白色丝绵长袜，天使很适合这种经典英伦的……女装。

为什么是女装？！为什么门口的Gabriel正常地穿着管家三件套西装？！为什么我家天使就一定得穿女装？！

“咳咳……不是，只是……”黑蛇想了想，还是别在这个场合揭穿了，“你长得……嗯……很像我喜欢的一个人。”

他的天使笑了笑，Aziraphale平时不会对他这么笑。那种曾经只有在看到心仪的甜点和古书时才会浮现的笑容却变成了所有人都可见的廉价品，黑蛇手上的香槟杯都握不太住。

与其说是握不太住，还不如说Crowley要努力克制自己的力道才能不把这薄冰般的杯壁给捏碎了。他有点愠怒，本来因为应酬就不是很好的胃口现在直接没有了，那些看起来还不错的英式料理他一口都没动。

“哦~没想到你这千年老蛇好这口~”这同僚是隔壁公爵Asmodeus麾下的，所以才会来这种没皮没脸的地方应酬，“看来你是真的不习惯这种，你那份我就吃了哈~”

“……你知道这店里的侍应生都是天使，”黑蛇吃不下东西，便多叫了杯加冰威士忌，他四下打量了一番店里，都是曾经熟识的天堂敌对者，但是……却都好像不认识他们这帮子恶魔一般，空气正常到诡异，“你倒还能心平气和地在这儿吃东西……你就不怕他们在酒里掺点圣水什么的？”

“害，我都来好几次了。”就这么几句话的功夫，这家伙已经把Crowley那份吃得差不多了，“帅哥美女秀色可餐，吃的又还不错，管他们是天使还是什么别的呢。更重要的是……”

他附耳到黑蛇耳边，听了那话蛇手里的威士忌杯差点儿就脱手掉到地上：

“……他们可都是出台的。”

他当然明白同事的话是什么意思，他开始不住地寻找Aziraphale的身影，他的整个心脏似乎完全变成了一种叫做担心的东西。在场的客人，有天使、有恶魔、有人类、有妖精，这群天使为什么能如此心平气和地做这样的生意，他们可是天使，天堂怎么会允许他们……他行尸走肉一般地看那个和自己交代完工作的同事搂着一个天使女仆去街对过的五星级酒店开房去，又在不算太冷的伦敦夜色里吹了会儿晚风，让自己头脑清醒一点，然后绕到咖啡店的后门，等那个Aziraphale下班。

是的，那个Aziraphale。这对Crowley来说太难了，太难承认"那个"就是自己心尖血的傻天使。

他在漆黑的老宾利里坐了一夜，没等到天使从后门下班。估计只有撒旦知道他看到初升的晨曦之时漫溢过胸口几近将他溺死的绝望。

他不知道自己是怎么把车开到苏活区的旧书店门口，他也知道对天使的无端猜忌是不对的，可他只觉得自己心脏病要犯了。那些都不是真的，那可能只是长得像，Gabriel也是，Aziraphale也是……可他说服不了自己。他得见到天使，让他把这些林林总总地都解释给自己听。

黑蛇走到A.Z.FELL.Co的招牌下，却在推门时犹疑万分。他也怕，怕天使说对那样的事不讨厌，精明如他也不是总能猜透天使的心思。当他知道Aziraphale在他睡过去的那一个世纪里经常光顾某个俱乐部的时候，只有蛇自己清楚他是如何强压住任性发火的性子，仅淡淡说了句“嗯你开心就好”。所以当他看到天使好好地坐在书店里看书，还穿着那身洗到泛白的格纹套装而不是什么奇怪的女仆装，一脸疑惑地看着他问“怎么一大清早过来了”的时候，心头悬着的大石才算是放下。由于紧张而僵直的双腿一瞬间放松下来，他“哐当”一下跪到书店的实木地板上。他已经很久没感到自己那么无力过了。

太好了，“那个”不是他的天使。

但“那个”，或者说“那群”是什么东西？


	2. 净化试验

·

“你真的想知道么？”Aziraphale支支吾吾了很长时间，那条蛇甚至还变成兽型缠着他不让他把这事儿给糊弄过去，他实在拗不过Crowley，而且他也看得出，黑蛇那都漏到空气里的不安。

羊毛毯里的蛇脑袋点了点，又往天使怀里拱了拱。

“那是天堂的一个试验。关于愉悦和净化的。”天使抚摸着黑蛇的大脑袋，指节轻轻刮过前额骨时这可爱的恶魔会舒服到把眼睛眯起来，然后吐吐信子舔舐天使的掌心，“那些都是复制品傀儡，你别太担心。”

当然，Aziraphale是知情的，毕竟相当于用他的名义身份做一些奇怪的工作，他也是签过个人信息利用许可的，但他又不完全知情。

“可那些‘你们’都要做出台服务，你也同意了么？”Crowley将脑袋窝进羊毛毯和天使的手心之间，一边蹭着一边浅浅地问。他在蛇形状态下特别喜欢他的天使像撸猫猫狗狗一般抚摸他，如果可以，他也愿意一直当天使的小宠物。

“出……台？那是啥？”那不是天使熟悉的词汇，黑蛇本来轻轻滑动的鳞片身子陡然僵直。

得，这家伙真的不知道。

Crowley给天使解释了一通，他眼见着Aziraphale的脸像朝霞一样慢慢红起来。

“……呃，我不知道这事儿，我要去和他们说，不行这事儿不能是这个样子的，愉悦是这么来的么，哦这不行，不行不行不行，女装就算了唯独这样的事，啊————————————”然后他也看着Aziraphale像个无头苍蝇一样手忙脚乱起来，甚至把还是蛇的他给扔下了地。

“喂，我说，”变回人形的黑蛇揉了揉硌到的腰，把一旁连头顶上的光环都混乱成一盘蚊香的天使摁到一隅的沙发里，拍了拍他的肩以示安抚，“把你们那个傀儡买断，只买你一个人的，要多少钱？或者说，要给什么样的筹码？”

“哦，净化一个恶魔。”Aziraphale对于明确的问题还是可以回答的，这些在那纸他不知道压在哪本书底下的契约和个人信息使用许可里是有写着的，“那是KPI。达成了就可以下班了，我指那些个人偶。”

“嗯，净化一个恶魔，”黑蛇本来想就那么一如既往地顺下去的，可他突然反应过来，“这容——容易个鬼啊！！”

净化一个恶魔，这世界上根本不存在让恶魔能存活下来的净化方法。

·

“最近天堂的研究显示，”Aziraphale掏出那部他几乎不使用的手机，这玩意儿查研究资料和文献还是十分便利的，然后一指禅在屏幕上戳戳戳，“极致的愉悦和净化有所关联，呃……是哪篇文献来着……喂？！”

理所当然地，黑蛇实在是看不下去便把天使手上透明的机子抢了过来，然后迅速地在天堂数据库里查询关键词。

“有了，我看看……”Crowley看了个摘要就扁了扁嘴，这篇文章话说得模棱两可，并没有说清楚所谓“极致的愉悦”指的是什么，并且也声称需要实验来进行辅助证明，天使也凑过来看黑蛇手里那个闪闪发亮的小屏幕，“登记实验编号：2020CX01……嗯我看看实验计划。”

不出所料，那篇第一作者是某个不知名的小天使而通讯作者是Gabriel和他听也没听说过的某个A字打头的家伙的论文，所给到的申请实验，的确就是那个女仆咖啡店。但是在申请里丝毫没有提出台的事情，也没有明示愉悦究竟是什么东西。

“得，我们来合理推测一下……”恶魔把手机还给Aziraphale，准备开始进行逻辑推断，天使却硬生生捂着脸打断了他的话。

“不用什么推测了，就是你想的那样。”天使无奈叹气。他当时只是觉得如果能让末日永远不会发生，Crowley也能回到楼上来，那可是极好的，他完全没有考虑过这个“愉悦”的途径究竟是什么样子。他就不该签那纸契约，他也不该被“Crowley能触碰自己了”这样的想法冲昏头脑。

“……‘为了让我们曾经堕落的同胞重新受到主的恩惠’，”黑蛇念出了那篇论文开头的第一句话，这句话直接戳到了他心坎里，他便记下了，“这是你们的真实想法么？真的……还惦念我们么？”

“至少我，还有Gabriel和Michael，是这么想的。”天使看着手里的透明终端，又看向Crowley，他怎么可能不希望呢。不只是希冀Crowley的碰触，还期许Crowley能摘下那表示自卑的墨镜，让那闪耀着星辰璀璨的金瞳重新溢上人性的光辉。

“那……我就勉为其难当个小白鼠好了。”恶魔想到那个请客同事的情况，似乎和那些傀儡共度良宵对他们恶魔并没有什么不妥，而且更重要的是……

他想对Aziraphale做那档子事儿很久了。

“啊？Cro……等等等等一下！你要参与净化试验？！”听黑蛇如此轻飘飘地做出了如此不要命的打算，天使手上的终端机差点儿摔到地上。

“你知道了人偶的事！你是知情者！你还打算就这样跳进这个火坑？！”

“你知道的，让一个恶魔存活下来并且净化的方法是不存在的。最多最多，也就是投胎成人类一世，但最后还是得下地狱。”

Crowley没有必要掺和这种只是用来骗经费且毫无用处的学术研究。

“我不可能让你去冒这个风险！还有……还有……呜……”

而且他其实发自内心地不乐意让Crowley……

“我不想让你和我以外的东西做爱！！！！”

啊，说出来了。字正腔圆地说出来了。

“啊……啊……呃，那个……我……”

"你什么都没说。"黑蛇适时地打了圆场，"我也什么都没听到。"

"……咳咳，反正……这就是我的态度了。我希望你能尊重我的意见。"

天使的双颊飞上了蜜桃般的浅粉色泽。

Crowley被天使突然的直球搞得有点不知所措，不太知道该如何将话题进行下去。

其实，听到天使那么说，作为恋人他不可能不开心，但基于现在两人的立场，他们不可能做爱，体液交换同时给双方带来的烧灼连亲吻的机会都不给他们，亲人般的拥抱是极限，没可能再继续下去了。他终是揉了揉Aziraphale羊毛般的小卷发，叹了口气。

“放宽心～你知道的我只会点那个‘你’出台……”他试图说服天使那个拗脾气，“再说了，你怎么知道我这6000年真的是独守空房，忍受着孤独寂寞冷一个人过来的？我可是个恶魔，花花世界这档子事儿最容易发生了。”

“……我就是知道！做过的人灵魂上会萦绕另一方的气息！你从来身上都没有别人的味道！6000年来从来没有！连人类的气息都没有！”

艹！这混蛋天使，狗鼻子么！

"……那是因为我来见你之前都处理过了！那种恶心的味道你们天使不喜欢。"这自是没头没尾的瞎话，但色欲这东西就和其他七宗罪一样，是刻在恶魔骨头上，流淌在恶魔血液里的东西，他们自堕天的那一刻起就知道这种事情的所有花样所有手段所有做法。

Aziraphale眉头皱了皱，黑蛇知道他不开心了，似乎刚刚那个谎言伤到了天使那不算小的自尊心。他试图把天使揽到怀里，却难得地被后者挣开了。

"得了得了。我在这里对你发誓好吧，以Satan的名义。"Crowley在掌心划了个倒五芒星，"我如果去找那个'你'解决生理需求，一定和你报备。"

"否则，我再也近不了你身，也再不能进入这间书店，行吗？"

发完誓，他还从身后掏出了一盒马卡龙。

"……哦你没必要做这么多的。"但我们的好天使还是诚实地接过了那个镶着金边的透明小礼盒，茶几上出现了一壶沏好的伯爵茶。

"……其实我挺纠结的。"天使在享用早茶的间隙如此补充道，"我不想你和其他人有哪怕一次的肉体关系，但是……我又不希望你是个什么都不懂的处男……"

"……因为我是个什么都不懂的处男。"

看着双手掩面的单纯天使，黑蛇墨镜下的瞳缝缩细了些，空气中好闻的佛手柑香气都恼人了起来。


	3. 人偶

·

"先生怎么称呼？"

"……叫安东尼（Anthony）就好。"

"好的，安东尼先生。"老蛇只觉面前这位"Aziraphale"的灰绿色眼睛亮了亮，那应该是人偶接受崭新认知的表现。

他在未告知天使的情况下又一次来到了这家女仆咖啡厅，或者说风月场所。它并不打算让天堂人偶解决自己本来就没有的生理问题，所以不告诉天使也不要紧。他只是对那篇文献，还有"它们"所代表的研究感兴趣，毕竟……

"为了让我们曾经堕落的同胞重新受到主的恩惠"

这样的说辞对他这么一棵只是半个身子多一点浸在地火熔岩里的墙头草来说，不能说一点儿诱惑也没有；而且Aziraphale也说了，店里这些天堂傀儡的原型天使，都是认可这份研究的人，那便意味着抱有如此想法的天使并不算少。

更何况，所谓的救赎究竟是什么，已经堕落成魔的他们除了消亡真的还有能被救赎的方法吗？

他很在意，他非常在意，所以他又来了，就算是拉着之前应酬的那个早是熟门熟路的其他部门同事，也还是来了。他得从这个微妙的"天使智能"的嘴里挖出点他想要的。

"说真的，我从没想过你会主动叫我到这里来喝酒。"

"你不是老手了么？而且这种地方总有些规矩，还是多请教些熟客的好。"一旁穿着女仆装的"天使"给黑蛇满上了加冰威士忌。

对，Crowley除开工作需要并不常去红灯区，他不是性欲非常旺盛的那类恶魔，硬要说来他应该更像梅菲斯特那种喜欢恶作剧看别人吃瘪类型的恶魔，所以就算血管里流淌着色欲这条罪孽，一个人来风月店指名出台小姐这种事他是做不太来的。

"不过，那真的是你中意的类型啊，我还是没法想通。"这次老蛇请，同是工薪阶层又同是蛇类恶魔的Ahriman自是十分开心，"毕竟……你是那么一位帅气逼人又放荡不羁的弄潮儿。"

这位被他拉来的那位同事左拥右抱着面容姣好，穿着也更大胆的人偶们，相比之下老蛇身边更为古典保守也更圆润的"Aziraphale"则显得并不是那么吸引人。

"所以我才更中意安稳型，和自己一样可没什么意思啊。"

话虽如此，但他并未主动碰过身旁的"天使"，因为那和真正的天使终究是不一样的，他并不想沉溺在这种虚假的现实里。

"是这个理，但是啊……"蛇类同事拿了桌上的平板，调出价目表，"你身旁那位'安稳型'，可不便宜，你应该明白我在说什么。"

守东门的智天使价码自然不低，Crowley看到"Aziraphale"的出台价时先是一惊，然后又暗暗松了口气，毕竟这样就意味着，其实这台100%仿真了天使躯体的人偶并没有行过多少苟且之事。

"啊，我当然知道，但……"他有些僵硬地把"天使"揽到怀里，"……平静外衣之下的狂野反差，这莫不是像酒心巧克力一样可人么。"

这是地狱眼里张扬恣肆的伊甸之蛇，不是能在平安夜里和天使相依而眠的Crowley。

待同事先带了个小姐姐离开，他也进入了些角色，才开始和"Aziraphale"谈正事。

"那个，安东尼先生，您付了我出台的费用，可只是和我聊天，如果有需要的话我可以在这里帮……"

"不需要。你……算了，你还是过来吧。"

他知道这个天使是假的，他有些厌恶，但还是情不自禁想把它抱在怀里，因为它和Aziraphale是一模一样的，身上甜甜的香味，软乎乎棉花糖一般的小肚子，坐到自己大腿上时的欲拒还迎……

"别做多余的事，把这篇文献看了，告诉我所有你数据库里的相关信息。"黑蛇把"天使"圈在身前，扯开它的衣领，脑袋埋入人偶颈侧，贪婪地嗅闻着那本应独属于他的天使的香甜气味。

其实还是有点不一样的，这个"天使"没有那种带着尘灰气的旧书味道。

女仆天使只扫了一眼，双目便亮成青玉色。

"先生似乎已经知道得很多了，您是否有意向成为我们的正式研究对象呢？"人偶的回复声带上了些电子音，并且这似乎不是第一次有恶魔发现并且找上门来。

"……先问几件事，到目前为止的正式试验中，有成功案例吗？"

"暂时没有。"

"有恶魔死亡案例吗？"

"没有。"

"你说的都是实话哦？"

"是的。"

"那再让我抱会儿，让我好好纠结一个晚上。"Aziraphale抱起来就是舒服，不过本尊是绝对不会穿着女仆装还这么安分地让自己蹭脖颈这么久还能好好回答自己的问题。

"那我先给你复述一下作为志愿实验对象所需要知道的权利和义务。"

"……告诉我'愉悦'和'救赎'是什么就行。"黑蛇基本已经确定参与了，他只需要知道自己所在意的几个重点。

"……目前没有明确定义。"

怀中"天使"的回答让他一愣，他抬起头来，让人偶转了个身跨坐在自己大腿上抱着他，双手在裙下摩挲着"天使"穿着白色丝袜的大腿。Aziraphale绝对不会让他这么做的。

"呃……那你们KPI的衡量标准是？"

"'愉悦'的衡量标准是做爱次数，就算是对实验未知的被试，与同一对象做爱达到13次及以上，我们便会邀请其进入'救赎'。但恶魔都挺喜新厌旧的，13次'愉悦'的条件都无人完成。"

"'救赎'的量化为圣水测试，会在保证被试绝对安全的条件下不告知被试进行。"

"但根据目前为止的数据来看，仅将'愉悦'定义为行房时多巴胺与血清素的暴涨是不合理的。"

"以上是安东尼先生您所想要知道的全部，已进行条目简化与润色。先生您今天真的不需要……"

"还真是，"其实Crowley想打断的点实在太多了，但他终是拍了拍"Aziraphale"的背，"流氓条款，你说呢？"

"的确有点。"人偶给出了很有意思的回答。

"天堂厉害倒是挺厉害啊，连这种模棱两可的认知反应都做出来了。"他揉了揉"天使"的脸颊，那个人偶还会轻轻拽他的袖管让他别这样。

"那个，安东尼先生，请允许我提一个问题，否则关于您这位被试今晚的数据我无法上传。"

黑蛇喝了口酒，点了点头。

"由于我今晚并未真正完成您所要求的出台事宜，我需要知道您今晚是否感到'愉悦'。"

"嗯——————"黑蛇拖了很长很长的音，他很难说自己今晚与一个虚假的Aziraphale作伴是否是快乐的，不过他至少知道如果自己和这个"Aziraphale"做爱了，那事后应该只有空虚与内疚才是，"我只知道如果我带你去威斯汀开房我应该不会'愉悦'的。"

"本来呢，用天使的皮做性爱娃娃这种事，"他让"天使"把酒撤了，改上茶水和点心，"就挺恶心的。或者说，这应该是我们地狱的工作而不是天堂的，感觉被抢了饭碗，挺微妙也挺奇怪的。"

"那您今晚并没有感到'愉悦'，是吗？"

"这是比单纯说高兴与否要复杂得多的情感，毕竟我认识你的原型。"看到端上来的红丝绒蛋糕，他很惊讶自己脑子里跳出来的第一个念头是Aziraphale是不是会喜欢，"能对你做平时无法对他做的事情我的确挺开心也挺新奇的，但也挺内疚的，像是在外头包小三那样。"

"但先生您是恶魔，恶魔脚踩N条船也不会感到抱歉。"

"那是一般的恶魔，我不是。"

"天使"的眼睛闪了闪。

"我明白了。我会将这次的数据上报为'否'。感谢您的配合。"

临走签单时，Crowley叫住了那个人偶。

"把我这句话同时也上传给某位天使……或恶魔，原模原样。"

"Asmorial，或者说Asmodeus，别埋汰天堂这帮天真鬼了，对这种事情有兴趣的话地狱应该也可以自己做，而且……"

"你会做出怪物来的。"

地狱某个办公室里，某位王储勾起了他邪恶的嘴角。


	4. 所谓愉悦

·

"安东尼先生，您这次还是登记为'否'吗？"那位"Aziraphale"露出为难的神色，这个不一般的恶魔点了自己13次价格不菲的出台，却最多也只是把自己当抱枕在四季酒店睡了一晚，而且每次表态都极为模糊，别说13次愉悦了，这家伙硬生生让自己上传了12次不愉悦的记录，而这利兹饭店的餐桌上是第13次。

"怎么，让你难做了？"其实用天堂科技做出来的这小家伙还挺有趣的，特别是和Aziraphale一模一样这点，总是会勾起Crowley调戏他的邪恶念头。

"倒也不是。"

"那这次，就登记为'是'好了。让天堂受地狱蛊惑而施行的微妙计划泡汤，我倒是还感到挺愉悦的。"他例常盗刷了一波信用卡，把香槟酒喝干，留那人偶呆坐在利兹饭店自己离开了。

圣詹姆斯公园，威斯敏斯特教堂，维多利亚堤岸，莎士比亚剧院，大英博物馆……与Aziraphale有点回忆的地方他都带这个人偶去过了，就差天使自己的书店了。这算是某种富有伊甸之蛇色彩的复仇，他也愣是没让这人偶尽到哪怕一次性爱娃娃的义务。

"所以……原则上你要和那个假的'我'做13次，才有可能得到救赎？"

从利兹饭店离开后，他径直去了苏活区，看到A.Z.FELL.Co招牌总能让他平静下来，看到真正的Aziraphale也是。每每人偶那边结束之后，他总会到天使的书店里来重新品味真实的天使触感，同时也带着些许愧疚地，变成巨蛇的原型让天使挠自己下巴。

"原则上来说，正是如此。"他从绒毯里探出蛇脑袋，吐了吐信子。

"这……太荒谬了！！！"天使把正在阅读的《所罗门之书》硬生生砸上了台面，桌上盛着水的小翅膀白瓷杯子都跳了一跳。

不好，他生气了，Aziraphale真的生气了。

"Crowley，我很感激你对我的坦诚，我也相信你没有做任何越界的事。但是……"

"我气我自己，为什么一个人偶能做到的事我却无法做到。"

黑蛇赶紧变回人形，给了天使一个大大的带有爱意的抱抱。

"你没必要做那些，你得知道你本就没必要做那些，天使是不需要讨好恶魔的，不是吗？"

"可我甚至连亲吻你都做不到！！！"

他看着天使因愠怒而有些泛红的眼眶，似乎抓住了什么迷雾中自己一直以来想抓住的东西。

"那……如果你可以接受的话，我有个提案。"

那个奇怪的研究，他的确在意，不是什么愉悦，不是什么救赎，而是自己可以像人类那样，用亲密无间的肢体接触和耳鬓厮磨来与天使互诉衷肠与爱意的可能性。

"没有你，真正的你在场，我怎么可能愉悦呢？"

·

这天晚上，Crowley立即又去了女仆咖啡厅，没有例常的寒暄，直接指名那位"Aziraphale"出台。不同的是，这次他佩戴了一副蓝牙通话耳机，并且带人偶去了自己家。

"我希望您不要再空给我们钱了。天堂那边表示空拿被试的好处也不太好。"人偶对黑蛇没太多家饰的公寓并未表现出太大的兴趣，与真正的Aziraphale截然相反。

"不，我这次决定了，"他猛地把人偶摁在墙上蛮横地亲了一口，"难得的机会，为什么不好好利用？"

"天使"的眼睛闪了闪，似乎感到不可思议。

"我先和你说了就是，这次，还有接下来的12次，总计13次，我对于'愉悦'的反馈都会是……"

"是。"

"Aziraphale，听见没有？"耳机里似乎传来了肯定的回答。

"……不得不说，安东尼先生，您真的是一位不一般的恶魔。"人偶好歹有着智能计算模块，它立马就明白了这位被试想做什么。

"对了，还有，"他满不在乎地将指尖插入人偶的后穴，粗暴地进行着扩张，"请尽可能不要发出声响，有必要的话我会把你的嘴给封起来。"

"毕竟我更想听到的是我真正在意的天使因为我而哭叫的声音。"

面前这个只是个性爱娃娃而已，他真正的Aziraphale正在一墙之隔的客间里，一边听着他对天使的躯体做暴力下流的苟且之事，一边呜咽着用假阳具自慰。只是，他所有在性爱之时想对Aziraphale说的话，全部都会通过那个小小的蓝牙耳机传到天使的耳朵里。

为什么他们两个相爱的人享受一次性爱要这么辛苦？甚至还要一个不知道从哪里来的性爱人偶插足？想到这一点，他扩张的手势都开始不耐烦，对人偶肌肤的舔咬也下意识地加重了力道。

"Crowley，耐心点，我还没准备好……"天使是知道的，黑蛇费这样的心思还耐着性子和讨厌的人偶做爱究竟是为了谁，毕竟这是最像他们两个能真正互相依偎水乳交融的状态，他抱怨不了什么，他只后悔自己怎么没多长些"课外"经验，连小黄书和小黄片都没看过，生涩僵硬的扩张拖了Crowley太多时间。

"没事，你慢些，小心些，我等你。"初尝禁果和本能反应的效率自是天差地别，但也只有天使的声音能让他平静下来，如果没有天使在一墙之隔的客间里，老蛇很难说自己有没有可能直接把这令人生厌的傀儡按在墙上就给生吞活剥了，字面意义上的生吞活剥。

想想那味道应该也不会怎么样。

天使已经在把假阳具往身体里送了，就算是初学者的细小尺寸他都送得很艰难。其实在老蛇拿出和本人尺寸一致的假体之时他整个天使都僵住了，他庆幸一共有13次，他有机会从最初小一些的尺寸开始习惯，到最后能完美地包容下黑蛇粗长的性器。

墙头另一侧的黑蛇也进行到正餐流程，他想着以后是不是应该把自己眼睛蒙起来比较好，毕竟这人偶和天使实在是一模一样，而他得时时刻刻都提醒着自己不能沉溺进去，便不由得粗暴了些，没多做磨合便长驱直入，那傀儡的喘息都带上了哭腔。

"Crowley，绅士些，温柔些。你不想以后对我也这样的。"

"……听你差遣便是。"那人偶甚至直接咬上了黑蛇的肩头，作为机体的本能自卫反应，但黑蛇什么都没说，只是放慢了抽插的速度，也不再将其紧压在墙上。

如果Aziraphale先叫痛了的话，他应该会照顾到他的心情，好好安慰他；如果Aziraphale也像这样因为吃疼而咬了自己，自己应该也会任凭他咬。他可以用现在侵入的只是个人偶作为借口对人偶粗暴，但如果他没法对一介人偶耐心，又怎么能让天使全身心地将自己交给他？老蛇承认，自己舍不得Aziraphale疼，不管是做爱也好，还是什么别的都好。

人偶的眼睛显现为天空般的亮蓝色闪烁，Crowley也不知道发生了什么，他的重心放了更多在耳机另一侧的天使那边。

"Crowley，前面……胀胀的……"

"把手放在你的男性性征上，握住它，然后上下摩擦……"他不知道自己在人偶眼里是什么样子的，但老蛇只觉得自己现在像个他不应该成为的性爱教师。

"Crowley……"

"继续抽插后穴的性器，然后叫我的名字……"

在黑蛇的诱导下，天使迎来了千万年时间里他男性身躯的第一次高潮，他感觉脑子像宕机了一样，而自己一个人突然面临一片混乱的感觉并不好，他想要老蛇的拥抱和带着点烟火气的胸膛。他无比希望耳机另一端喘息着的黑蛇能同时出现在自己面前，给自己献上带有苹果香的甜腻亲吻。

"我的天使，你做得很好，等我一下。"

妈的，他为什么这么难！他和Aziraphale为什么这么难！

老蛇根本不管面前这个傀儡给自己多么凄惨的反应，他只想把这事儿赶紧搞定赶紧到天使身边去，但天使的话总是能让他暴涨的怒气条消退下来。

"耐心些，亲爱的。那边那个也是1%的我，你也得好好练习一下如何温柔地对待我，不是吗？"

"……如果这是你希望的话。"

"其实我更希望你能那样粗暴地占有我，但你知道的……"

"……我会学着温柔的。"

"Crowley，我并没有谴责你。"

"我只是……和你做爱的时候见不到你实在是太糟糕了。"

堪堪承受着恶魔蛮横抽插的天使智能萌生出了一种叫做"电灯泡"和"第三者"的微妙认知。

·

"呜哇，我还是第一次见我的复制品傀儡，做得好漂亮啊！完全一模一样！"

在完事儿以后，老蛇像个小孩子一样钻到天使怀里求抱抱求安慰的时候，Aziraphale第一次见到了自己的研究用复制品傀儡。原则上本尊是不允许和人偶见面的，因为那会影响人偶的自我认知，但鉴于这位女仆"Aziraphale"早就知道了本尊的存在，便也没有大碍。

"我穿女仆装原来是这个样子的吗？"人偶过来以后，天使就围着那个复制品自己转圈圈，老蛇的存在似乎都被扔到九霄云外去了，"Crowley你居然喜欢这种啊，我还以为会是那种短短的，勾勒出腰身然后很可爱的……不过那种东西我也应该穿不上……"

也许Crowley应该担心的不是自己会沉溺于和复制品的性爱，而是和这个天使的复制品抢天使这么件荒谬的事。

"安东尼先生，如果您和您心爱的人愿意，我可以调整一下安排3P，也的确有客人提出过这样独特的要求。"

"别说这种奇怪的话。"老蛇只想让这天使智能赶紧闭嘴。

"3P？那是什么？"而天使却已经当起了好奇宝宝。

"Aziraphale，你没必要知道。"

在把天使打发进浴室梳洗后，人偶叫住了黑蛇。

"安东尼先生，还有一件事需要告知于您。您的愉悦值我本次确实接收到了，尽管很难将其定义。"本应橄榄色的眼睛闪烁着青玉色的光芒，"您应该已经有所改变了，但为保险起见，还是建议13次之后再与您的爱人进行体液交换。"

"放心……我虽然希望能有那样的奇迹，但我并不包有太大的期待。"

老蛇虽嘴上这么说，但第4次就耐不住虚假的寂寞要去天使怀里亲亲抱抱举高高的是他，第7次事后心痒痒阻拦不住满溢而出的爱意冷不丁给天使一个法式热吻的也是他，第10次直接在电话性爱过程中听到天使难耐的喘息就扔下人偶到爱人身边帮忙口交的还是他。

是的，第4次的时候他已经能在天使身上留下吻痕而不会烫伤他，第7次的时候他已经能和天使进行正常的亲吻，第10次的时候他已经能吞咽下天使的体液而不会有什么异常反应。

当事人似乎有些神经大条地会把这些事情给忘个精光，而天使和那个1%的自己也三缄其口，并不打算去提醒他研究似乎有在好好进行的事实。


	5. 圣水

·

"13不是个好数字。"

"是的，菲尔先生，13并不是个好数字。"

"我所说的事……"

"我不得不提醒您，您的提案有着极大的风险，毕竟我无法检测安东尼先生现在究竟是什么样的状态，说得难听些……"

"前面几次可能也只是运气好。"

"您知道就好了。"

这"愉悦"阶段的最后一次，Aziraphale和那个1%的自己交换了立场，尽管具体实施起来只是叫Crowley出门买瓶好酒的间隙互相换一身衣服。天使不得不承认的是，黑蛇对那个穿着女仆装的复制品是真的很残暴，前戏与扩张十分敷衍，几乎没什么抚慰，就算天使经历了这么多次后庭自慰后已经完全能包容下黑蛇那尺寸惊人的恶魔性器，但完全不等他放松和准备便直冲而入也实在是让人无法忍受，只能说还好复制品没有心。

但黑蛇似乎在亲吻了天使脖颈和下颌时发现了蹊跷，他闻到了那本不应该有的旧书卷气息，本来蛮横抽插的动作陡然停止。

"Azira……phale？"他从来不叫那个人偶名字，一般就用"喂"取代。

"……被发现了呢。"天使揉了揉身前人的红发，似乎这样乱来的行为所带来的切身危险与他全然无关。

天使的背可能被磨伤了，后庭完全没有仔细地照顾过，天使身上可能还有别的地方被自己掐淤青……老蛇脑子里一团乱麻，惊讶恐慌喜悦幸福愤怒懊悔全部交织在一起，最后汇成一句话：

"……去床上吧。"

这第13次性爱的后半场，天使反而对黑蛇的过分温柔与腻歪感到无所适从，恶魔好似在品评一道他一直以来都舍不得下嘴的珍馐，细致入微地讨好着天使身上的每一寸肌肤，小心翼翼地应和着天使的每一次渴求。Aziraphale知道Crowley在弥补他之前的过失，但从黑蛇那股子兴奋劲儿天使也察觉到他发自内心的愉悦：

他们总算能够毫无顾虑地相濡以沫了。

天使想让老蛇尽兴些，但他的这条宠物蛇比他想象的还要"好"一些。恶魔拒绝了他内射的请求，抽出性器，两人一起尽数交代在了天使柔软的小肚子上。

"就算是人类也很少内射，毕竟会引起肠胃炎之类的疾病。而且……不说体液互斥的事儿……"老蛇照例事后给天使普及一些不知道天堂有没有好好教授过的生理卫生知识。

"也不能保证菲尔先生您是否会因此而怀上拿非利人，毕竟安东尼先生曾经也是天使，天使的生理构造……"始终杵在门外的天堂人偶把恶魔支支吾吾的话接了下去。

"哦你这个硅基脑袋就不能少说两句么！"

·

一袭黑衣的瘦高个红发男子没好气地站在女仆咖啡厅前台，不住点地的蛇皮短靴彰显了他的不耐烦。他是被Aziraphale"请"过来的，真正的Aziraphale，而众所周知，他拒绝不了他家好天使的任何请求。天使也只是知道那份研究有了些新的结果，研究人员发了邮件给他，希望他告知黑蛇这位相关的"好恶魔"来领取报酬。

但Crowley在得到自己想要的东西，即可以无所畏惧地和天使亲亲抱抱举高高以后，已经和那个人偶直言说自己不会再去店里，他对天堂那风险极大的所谓"救赎"并不感兴趣。只是，介于天使都发话了，他只好亲自过来一趟。

这天的咖啡厅安静得不似往常，没有客人也没有天堂人偶服务生，他不知道自己"叮叮叮"按了多少下前台铃，却始终没人出来接待。他不是很想往这家诡异的店里多走进一步，就干脆在前厅等着了。

"这地方……是没开空调还是怎么……"

八月酷暑时节，艳阳高照的伦敦街头已是炎热万分，照理室内应该一如往常，至少开着没啥作用的26度空调。空气中的焦灼感同时也映射出黑蛇糟糕万分的心情，被放鸽子这事儿可不令人喜闻乐见，他打算离开了。

这时，前台传来了冰块撞击杯壁的声响。桌上不知何时出现了一杯冰美式咖啡。

是叫我再多待一会儿的意思么？算了，反正天堂这帮家伙也一天到晚故弄玄虚。这么想着，他便毫不客气地接过那杯冰咖啡坐下，打算再等一会儿。

这咖啡似乎用错了豆，不是香气浓郁的蓝山也不是美式惯用的意式拼配，估计是用了哥伦比亚或者埃塞俄比亚，冰块更凸显出美式咖啡不应出现的苦涩味。

黑蛇也就喝了两口，便有人出来迎接，只是他根本没想到是大天使Gabriel本尊，对方毫不掩饰的神圣气息差点儿让他摔了杯子。

"很有意思，这非常有意思。"大天使上下打量着后颈鳞片都有些炸起来的恶魔，后者异常警惕地看着他。

Aziraphale是不会说谎的，Aziraphale不可能欺骗自己。

"你为什么会出现在这里，这店里的那些东西呢？"

"哦，那些已经不需要了。"Gabriel突然按上老蛇肩头，恶魔被这冷不丁吓得墨镜都滑下半根鼻梁，"因为我们的研究已经成功了！"

"哈？"

"恶魔是可以得到救赎的！圣水也不会对你怎么样了！你得到了主的认可啊！"

面前的大天使对黑蛇来说俨然和末日时的Hastur如出一辙，陷入于对造物主对所谓救赎什么的狂热之中。他根本不知道这位曾经强有力的敌对势力在说些什么瞎话。

"你究竟在说什么啊？莫不是大天使脑子也被外头这闪耀过分了的太阳给烧坏了？"

"你有没有感到哪里不适？或是胃里有烧灼感？"

"啊？你脑子秀逗了吧？先不说被Asmodeus骗下搞这有的没的你就挺蠢的……"Crowley甚至还漫不经心地喝了口手边的咖啡。

Gabriel的眼神有点奇怪，分不清是惊惧还是惊喜，也许只是普通的惊讶，那对紫瞳紧盯着黑蛇手上只剩三分之一的冰咖啡不放。

"怎么了？这咖啡有什么问题吗？这可是你们给的啊。"

"你真……什么感觉都没有？"

"你又不是Aziraphale，我对你能有什么感觉？"

我不厌恶你很好了。说起来……为什么他毫不厌恶大天使的碰触？明明能让他一介恶魔所不厌恶的应该只有光牵小手就拖了六千年的Aziraphale才对。恶魔从诞生的那一刻起就厌恶天使，厌恶天堂，这是一开始就被定义好的事情。

"刚刚那杯咖啡是……"

黑蛇似乎已经知道了大天使要告诉自己的事，可为什么，他一点儿也不感到惊讶。

"……用圣水冲泡的，冰块也是用圣水做的。"

他说不出任何话，喉管里只有冷饮下肚的冰凉感，其他的他什么都感受不到。他似乎真的因为那微妙的"愉悦"而免去了惩戒，得到了"救赎"。他不知道自己是怎么和大天使继续了接下来的对话，并拿着Aziraphale人偶化作的钻石羽毛胸针坐进了老宾利。回过神来的时候，他只是拿着胸针在威斯敏斯特桥上发呆。

"如果……如果主你真的因为'愉悦'而免除了我的罪孽，就证明给我看。"

没有痛楚，没有烧灼，没有从心底漫上的本能厌恶与排斥，他像周遭的人类一般走进了威斯敏斯特教堂，完好如初。


	6. 论正常天使男性在执事咖啡店看到自家恶魔老公是什么反应

·

"您知道自己会造出我这样一个未及天堂的地狱怪物。"老蛇去找这事儿的始作俑者谈话，地狱王储不可能抱有什么好心思，"或者说您本来就是冲着我下手的。"

"那也只是因为你本身就是这么个高不成低不就的家伙罢了，是合适的材料。"那显现着羊角与狮子尾巴的地狱王储讪笑着打量他，好似在看一件自己亲手塑造出的完美艺术品，"你这个案例是无法复现的，因为那'愉悦'本就不是那帮天使所以为那么简单的东西。"

王储玩得开心了，但倒霉的可是他Crowley这个普通恶魔。来访的路上他都不知道被全副武装还要恶作剧的恶魔们浇了多少次圣水，但这帮乌合之众看到他安然无恙之后便都作鸟兽散去了。

"我稍微意识到了些您所说的是什么，所以我有这样一份提案您看一下。"黑蛇将平板电脑放到王储面前，"本来这种事情就没必要让天堂去做。"

"谁叫地狱尽是些不懂得拾掇拾掇自己的歪瓜裂枣，连普通的愉悦情感都很难勾起来。"羊角恶魔粗粗扫了两眼那份企划案，划拉了几下阐述文件，他有点兴趣，"你就这样越过Beelzebub报给我可是很危险的。"

"他知道的。"

黑蛇自是记得将企划案报告给自己所在部门的时候，只有Beelzebub和寥寥几个还会收拾自己的恶魔认可其实行性的场景，也是在那个瞬间他意识到为什么Asmodeus要利用一下天堂公务员们单纯的小脑瓜。毕竟天使的外表和对于美的外在意识实在是比他们要好太多。

他是来和王储要人的，尽管送到他这边的申请已经堆成了小山，但不和对应部门的领导说一声总不太好，他也怕因为抢了别人饭碗遭人记恨。毕竟这份企划对每个恶魔个体，尤其是对爱玩的恶魔来说，绝对是稳赚不赔的生意。

"你看来已经很清楚'愉悦'究竟是什么样的东西。"

"那是，这毕竟是把我打造成这么个名落孙山者而不是完全恶魔的东西。"兜里的手机响个不停，又有几份申请寄到了他的邮箱里，"性，注定要和'爱'在一起，才有意义。"

"我能多问件事么？"临走时老蛇突然想起这个横亘在心里的未知疑问，"为什么是13次？有点多却又有点少。"

"13不是个好数字。"

他愣了一下，王储看也没看他一眼。13这个数字……的确是特别的，尤其是对恶魔来说。

"是的，13不是个好数字。"

·

"那个……Gabriel你为什么要带我来这种地方吃饭？"看着周遭走来走去清一色身着三件套得体侍者西服的恶魔，Aziraphale有些慌乱，他毕竟是经历过之前天堂女仆咖啡厅闹剧的当事人之一。他也不知道为什么Gabriel能如此坦然接受恶魔执事咖啡厅这样完全照搬的恶作剧事实，更何况这店里的……都是本尊，和他们那个时候完全不是一个性质的东西。

"是以前的研究伙伴给的邀请函，但我也只是想调查一下。毕竟这事儿感觉和我们这些救赎研究的涉事者有关。"

大天使抽出吧台边的酒水单，单子最后有很微妙的一栏 —— 神圣，其下的鸡尾酒售价都极不科学，明显对象顾客不是人类；标题下还很醒目地用有燃烧特效的红字写出"请勿售卖给地狱顾客"，明显对象顾客也不是恶魔……答案昭然若揭。

Gabriel叫来了侍应生，为自己点了"神圣"这一栏的圣光马天尼，随后把菜单送到了Aziraphale眼前。"神圣"一栏下有一条明摆着不应该出现在这一页上的名称 —— 13，没有什么"圣洁""天堂""羽翼""光芒"等华丽的字样，这杯鸡尾酒的名字只叫13。

13不是个好数字，但天使还是点了它。

"先生您确定点这杯酒吗？"侍应生确认再三后下了单，连两位大天使都不知道这杯叫13的神圣酒水是有什么毛病。

只是侍应生最后的一句话让人有些在意。

"'神圣'条目下的酒水由于圣水入料的原因只能由店长调制并呈上，一般侍者会有死亡危险，所以调制时间会长些，请耐心等候。"

天使有些不好的预感，圣水入鸡尾酒，这是什么过于微妙且古怪的搭配，尽管这样一来对象顾客是天使的这一点也说得通了。等的时间并不算长，但在看到出现在吧台后的店长之时，Aziraphale裂开了，他甚至都能听到自己背后的羽毛扑簌簌落下的声音。

"哦呀，是你这条老蛇啊。"Gabriel倒是应对自如，他只当这店是简单的地狱业绩之流，"赚KPI都赚到天堂头上来了你们也是厉害。"

Crowley是不可能好好系领带的，他干脆就什么都不打，领口的纽扣也松开了两颗，胸口别着不太符合他身份的钻石羽翼胸针；剪裁得体的西装背心勾勒出他稍宽的肩线与细窄的腰身，修身西裤包裹起修长的双腿隐在黑色的简易围裙之下；为便于行动，他并未穿西服外套，袖子挽起，缎黑衬衫和手套之间露出少见阳光的纤白小臂。

老蛇很适合调酒师的打扮，至少天使觉得他很适合，但天使觉得自己这样的想法很不检点。他几乎没见过老蛇穿正装的模样，天使必须承认，恶魔只要有心，那是比他们这些天堂的乖宝宝更要懂得人性的弱点在哪里，也更知道哪些细节之处的轻微改动便能摄人心魄。

"你们天使也就馋虫能勾得起来些了。"黑蛇先将大天使的马天尼送到其面前，像白水一样透明无色的液体中奇妙地悬浮着切成环状的柠檬皮，香槟杯底部酒液变成浅紫色，还沉着几片碎金箔。

"更何况，你们那奇怪的角色扮演本来就应该由地狱来做，这是稳赚不赔的生意。"

"也是，我也只是好奇那'救赎'究竟会是什么样的。"大天使嘬了一口透明的液体，伏特加金酒再带上些圣水与奇迹的魔法，也不算是徒有其表的东西。

"你就是死不承认自己被恶魔骗了。"

这天魔二者寒暄期间，Aziraphale始终沉默，他脑子很乱没法思考，Crowley在这里当值店长是怎么回事？是不是意味着他也随时会像之前自己的那个傀儡一样出台？可这里的是本尊而不是傀儡？圣水又是怎么回事？为什么和圣水相关的鸡尾酒只能让Crowley来调配？Crowley不会死吗？Crowley也会有危险啊！

"来，这是13，是只有你会点的酒。" 

13是用细长餐前酒杯装盛着的漆黑液体，一看就不应该是天使下嘴的玩意儿。Aziraphale皱了皱眉，看了看满脸笑意的黑蛇，后者只是轻轻在杯边打了个响指。

"别着急。"

黑色的液体突然燃起烈焰，那如夜色般的漆黑如干冰的雾气一般向上飘浮并溢出杯缘，天使发誓自己看到了一条烟雾化成的黑蛇盘旋爬下杯壁，消失在空气当中。酒液遂由黑变红，最后变得澄澈透明，其中悬浮着一根不知从何而来的天使羽毛，血一般的深红也慢慢沉到杯底变成玫瑰花瓣。

天使虽然惊奇，可担心更甚，那杯子里的是只有带着圣洁的奇迹才能实现的净化魔法，没有圣水的条件下Crowley根本不可能做到。但那也意味着，黑蛇真的把自己暴露在危及性命的神圣炸弹之下。

"你到底在想什么，你会死的啊！随便碰圣水你会死的啊！"

他干脆不管什么公共场合礼节，直接越过吧台扯上黑蛇的领口教训这把自己性命当玩笑的轻慢恶魔。可这么一颠簸，那杯漂亮的鸡尾酒便几乎全部泼洒在了黑蛇裸露在外的小臂上。天使担惊受怕了一瞬，但紧接而来的是错愕，因为老蛇他什么事情都没有。

"你这条千年老蛇没告诉他啊。"Gabriel只是笑着看面前的这出闹剧。

"啊，我没告诉他。"黑蛇的领口还被天使大力地揪着，后者似乎并不打算就这样算了。

"你最好告诉我你是不出台的那种。"Aziraphale还有这另一件在意的事情。

"天使你在想什么东西？这可不是像你们天堂那样随便的店，我才不干那种下流事。"老蛇无奈地白了在座的两位天使一眼，那位大天使默默别过头去啜了口手边的鸡尾酒，"KPI也好，只是玩玩也罢，两相情愿就自己到隔壁W酒店开房啊，我只是提供一个传统的社交平台。"

·

Gabriel先行离去，Aziraphale要了杯咖啡，掏出了本书在咖啡厅的角落待到闭店。知道天使在等自己的黑蛇解了围裙和马甲，取了外套便赶紧出来。

"你就这么不放心我？"

"我还想你最近在忙什么呢。"天使接过老蛇带出来的苹果派盒子，苹果的香气与飘着落叶的秋日十分相配，"我怎么知道你说的是真是假，你可是恶魔，还是圣水浇不死的那种。"

天使自是庆幸的，庆幸产生神圣抗体的只是没什么事业心的Crowley一人，并且由于未知原因Crowley身上发生的现象不可复现，否则天堂就要倒大霉了。

"那……去对面W酒店？叫他们开个房分分钟的事，早餐也还不错。"黑蛇取下墨镜擦拭，不知为何，看到黑蛇依旧是那有些凌厉的金色蛇瞳时，天使竟有些欣慰。

"不要。去你家。"

"……那还是你的书店好些。"

毕竟同时有着旧书卷气和奶油甜美的，才是他的天使。

·

—— END ——

**Author's Note:**

> 是文件夹里翻出来的脑洞，整合了一下便有了这篇沙雕玩意儿。  
> 其实最近感觉自己的plotting出了点问题，把最近写的几篇和去年下半年写的放在一起看感觉退步很明显却又不知道原因是什么，感觉就是因为疫情宅在家里没做什么有利于脑细胞的理工科学术研究活计，使得叙事逻辑和场景架构出了点问题……  
> 总之，非常感谢就算是这么差的plotting也看到了最后的你。


End file.
